mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Paul Fortunato
Paolo "Paul the Paulie" Fortunato is the Don of the Barzini family after the dead of Emilio Barzini in 2011. He plays a minor anti-villain role in The Godfather Game, a major villain role in The Godfather: Control of France City, serves as one of main villains in Crossover Mayhem and has a supporting role in Mafia III. Info The Godfather Paul Fortunato was first a caporegime in the Barzini Family, who succeeded Emilio Barzini after his death at the hands of Charlie Trapani. He and the rest of the survived Barzinis have a stronghold, a cave deep in Paris mountains with a mansion on top, due the Barzini Mansion being owned by the Corleone Family until January, 2017, when they were all more or less killed by the DeVazzi Family and the Mansion is now currently in control of the DeVazzis. He was considered the closest thing the Corleones had to as an enemy after The Five Families Mob War. The Fortunato Regime took over most of France City back in 2017 after the death of the Corleones. Mafia III Paul is the leader of the Fortunato Regime and runs the Raw River district of New Bordeaux, which he had been entrusted with as a racket boss for the Montana Gang. The FBI took an interest in him due to his relationship with Lincoln Clay, who was known as a war criminal and porn addict. He began working for the Montana gang after they let him take control of most of Manhattan and some parts of Miami, Florida negotiated by Victor Barzini after he had massacred a large portion of Nacho's Gang, a mostly Hispanic criminal organisation who operate out of Downtown in that city. In 2016, Paul has also been looking into finding out who was responsible for the murder of his best friend Sonny-Boy Granzella, who was not protected by Paul's arrangement with Victor, as both were responsible for the attack on Corleone family, the mob who killed Granzella. Working for Montanas Through Tony Montana, he was given the Raw River district of New Bordeaux to run as one of his lieutenants circa 2016; however, Tony was killed on August 24th, and Frank Carezzo ran Paul's ass instead, but unlike Tony, he has never been pleased with the arrangement of being allied to the Fortunatos, having only accepted Paul out of respect for Montana, and being unable to easily kill him because Paul was too powerful and wealthy. The situation comes to a head a month later when Carezzo decides to kill Paul by sending his godson, Michael Carezzo, to muscle into Paul's rackets in Raw River, so that Carezzo can get the hit on Paul sanctioned by the Commission (which he suspects planted Paul into his outfit as a mole), ostensibly because Paul and his regime haven't been kicking up their dues to Frank (in reality, however, because Frank doesn't want Paul to inform the Commission about the casino he's planning to build in the city), only to have his plan interrupted by Lincoln Clay, saving Fortunato's life. Out of appreciation to Lincoln as well as recognising that he has the ability to help him get retribution on the Carezzo gang, Paul joins up with Lincoln as one of his underbosses, along with Cassandra and Thomas Burke, to help him defeat Carezzo and take over New Bordeaux's criminal activities. Working for Lincoln Paul first meets Lincoln at the Montana Yacht Club, whose members include Frank Carezzo. Paul, who had served in the Outworld War, questions Lincoln about his service in the War, leaving right before Frank and Giorgi Carezzo brief Lincoln about the Federal Reserve robbery, for which Paul was not allowed to hear due to him suppose to protect the Reserve as ordered by the Dixmor Project. According to Giorgi, Paul has been seen on the police's good side for years, so he was never suspected of criminal activities neither in France nor US. Several weeks following Frank's betrayal of the Robinson Mob and Tony Montana's death, Paul has been struggling to pay his dues to Frank, who has been intentionally squeezing him dry and sabotaging his rackets so that he can get a hit on Paul sanctioned by the Commission. Fortunato had been contemplating skipping town for weeks, but his savings weren't substantial enough, and after Frank refused to pay him his cut from the latest drug factory heist when Paul suspected that he was next on Frank's hit list, meaning that his life savings had been lost, Paul deliberately tried to provoke Frank into killing him in the following weeks. Michael's men eventually ambush Paul and keep him detained in the freezer of Benny's Restaurant long enough until Michael can kill him - this fails to come to fruition when Paul is unexpectedly rescued by Lincoln Clay. Paul agrees to help him take revenge on Carezzo so long as Fortunato can exact vengeance on Michael Carezzo, whom they later detain and torture for information after their initial attempt to ambush him at a brothel is interrupted by the arrival of hitmen dispatched by Carezzo. After Paul learns that Frank wants him dead out of fear that he could inform the Commission about his plan to build a casino in New Bordeaux, he murders Mikey by running him through a meat grinder and sets out to rebuild his businesses, namely a smuggling operation he runs through his lieutenant Robert Romana, at his warehouse, the dock union and a seafood restaurant called Benny's Restaurant. He later gets into an argument with Cassandra at a sit-down after it is revealed that his men, on Paul's orders, had been killing her men months prior due to conflict between the Haitian Gang and the Montana Gang. Paul later hires Lincoln to murder several members of the Corleone Family, all of whom were originally from France and were brought into the ranks at the behest of the Commission, for their role in the murder of his closest friend Sonny-Boy Granzella. Lincoln's Assassination (not Abraham's) In late November, 2016, after the death of Lincoln's father-like figure, Father Morgan, Lincoln sat saddened in his car and as he got ready to turn on the key, the car catches on fire and quickly explodes, killing him instantly. Alberto La Ruso, one of Fortunato's most trusted men, set a bomb under his car after realising that he was no different from Frank Carezzo for killing the people he worked with. Paul said he had no regrets for sending La Ruso to kill him, the things Lincoln had done and what he had turned into, he carved out his path all on his own. Mike Makovinski thought a car bomb was too quick after everything he did and all the people he killed. It was too clean and he deserved much worse. Paul identified Lincoln's body but has left some doubt in his mind. Days later, Mike swears he sometimes hears footsteps upstairs that sound like combat boots, but he knows it's just the old house creaking and moaning; still, when it happens he can't help but wonder if it's Lincoln Clay coming to take what's left of his old life. Quotes Journal Entry Paul is known as the best Barzini leader there ever was. He is a successful and a very good Don, according to most of his men and even the Corleones. Yeah, I also doubt Emilio Barzini himself would become Don, if Paul wasn't in the family yet that year. But Paul is also very rude, greedy, but has a good side, in which he cares a lot about his crime family members and would do anything he can to support the Project even more. Trivia *Barzini family are so far the only family that had only two Dons and one is still alive. *Paul is seen as 'Barzini's Founding Father' by Corleones. *Fortunato's net worth is over 50 billion dollars. *Although having respect for Emilio Barzini in The Godfather Games, Paul now has a clear hatred towards him, viewing him as a weak and cowardly boss, holding him in the same regard as his past enemies Norman Barzini and Charlie Trapani. *Since the start of this month, Fortunato has been in a relationship with a florist Barbra Lindhoffen from North Dakota. Gallery Paul_Fortunato.jpg|Paul with money. Paul_young.jpg|Younger Paul. Paul_in_film.jpg|Fortunato in the movie. Paul_worried.png|Fortunato in Mafia III. Paul_Fortunatto.jpg|Paul in Mafia III's trailer. Fortunato.jpg|Paul at the table. Fortunatto_older.jpg|Fortunato's wrinkled face. Don_Fortunato.jpg|Concept art of Fortunato. Clay_and_Fortunato.jpg|Lincoln Clay with Don Fortunato. Fortunatto.png|Paul annoyed. Category:Characters Category:Barzinis Category:Dons Category:The Godfather Category:Assassins Category:Americans Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Rich People Category:Bullies Category:Capos Category:Sadists Category:Gang Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Underbosses Category:Mafia Category:Project Agents Category:Filled with Evil Category:Mobsters Category:Democrats Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Needs editing